Song of Angry Men
by xXxangel's.two.wolvesxXx
Summary: Two years have passed since the end of the Fourth Shinobi War and the ninja are sick and tired of wartime. When a new threat appears, the shinobi are too tired to put up proper fight. Ten years pass and now Suna and Konoha are ready to get out of the shadows and fight back. GaaraXOC, NaruHina, ShikaTema, KanMats, KonoHana, SaiIno, SasuSaku. Based off Les Miz song Song of Angry Men.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! It's Angel! **

**So this is supposed to be the story that "Snapshots" is a side story for. This whole thing is dedicated to animeorange94 and monmosevolragus for being so supportive on both and in real life. Thank ya!**

Two years after the events of the Fourth Shinobi World War...

Voices filled the streets of what once was Konohagakure. Most were screams of fear, others threats to whatever ninja were left. As the Kuroi Organization ruthlessly killed many civillians, the living fled to the underground system set up previously by Sixth Hokage Naruto.  
Within the hour, all that was left of Konoha was dirt and corpses.

Arisa, Kazekage Gaara's girlfriend and longtime best friend, stood beside her husband when he opened the scroll than held information on Kuroi's invasion and the underground system. Gaara tried not to slam his fist on the table, but did anyway.  
"Kuso!" he cursed under his breath.  
"Anata, there are kids here," Arisa warned as she looked carefully at Temari and Shikamaru's daughter, Shikako, who was in her mother's arms. A pregnant Temari was trying to hold back tears since she hadn't heard from Shikamaru for a while.  
"Gomene," he apologized quickly before he gave orders to the Suna shinobi before him.  
Gaara knew Kuroi was too much for the already war-weary shinobis to take on. So, being the rational commander he was, Gaara decided to retreat. He ordered a full evacuation, instructing everyone in the city to go to the underground in small groups during the night.  
It was a cowardly thing to do, but Gaara knew it was the only way to save as many lives as he could. He silently turned around and walked off to his living quarters. Arisa quickly bowed to the others in the room and chased after her frustrated husband.

Six thousand kilometers to the south, a man with a white and red mask stood alone, facing a map of the Five Great Nations. He cackled evilly as he picked up a brush, dipped it gently in red ink, and drew a large X over what was once Konohagakure.  
One down, many villages to go, the man thought.  
"Tsudeshimas," a voice called, knocking on the door of the room.  
"Come in," the masked man commanded.  
"Arata-sama," another masked man knelt down as he delivered what seemed to be a message to his leader. "We have received word from Unit Five that the Kazekage has ordered a full retreat. What is our course of action, sir?"  
"Good job, Ayumu," Arata replied. "Leave the wimps be."  
"But, milord..."  
"I said leave them be!" Arata was angry now. In the pitch darkness, a single flash of light, seemingly reflected from a blade, shone brilliantly. The masked messenger cowered in fear and prompty shut up. "Dismissed," Arata commanded.

"Sir!" Ayumu quickly dashed out of the room and Arata re-sheathed his sword.  
Ah, good, Arata though, picking up the brush and ink once again. Two villages down, not many more to go. A new red X appeared over the hidden village of the Wind Country.

**That's it for the prologue. First chapter will be much much longer. Please leave a review, good or bad. **


	2. Chapter One

**Hello, it's Angel again. Thanks for reading! **

**I'm officially on FictionPress! Please check out my account. The link is on my profile.**

Ten Years Later...

Sabaku no Gaara sat next to Uzumaki Naruto as they analyzed the data sent by an ANBU team. Kuroi was rising once again.

Several years ago, the other Hidden Villages realized they had no way of defeating Kuroi. Unlike Gaara, the Kages of the villages decided to surrender and soon became a part of Kuroi. Now the dark organization was much more powerful and nearly impossible to beat.

Over the last couple of years, the amount of civilians increased and military power decreased as more and more mothers refused to let their children be trained in an art that would kill them. Mothers who survived the Konoha attack didn't want to see more bloodshed.

"Tsudeshimas," a gentle voice called as the door opened, revealing the two leader's wives. A woman with long black hair held a child, no more than four years old, with waist length black hair, and had a six year old blonde boy clinging to her shirt. Beside her stood a nine year old genin with trademark Uzumaki red hair.

Behind the growing Uzumaki family stood Gaara's own, with his wife, Arisa, nine year old Ren, now a chunin, seven year old genin Hayato, and five year old Kaede.

"Ohayo," Arisa cheerfully piped.

"Mn," her husband replied, still staring at the message.

"Ohayo, 'ttebayo," the blond Hokage said.

"Ren, take the others outside to play a bit, okay?" Arisa asked, gesturing towards Minami, Minato, Sayuri, Hayato, and Kaede.

"Sure, kaa-chan," the blonde chunin replied, taking Sayuri from Hinata's arms and guiding the older kids out to the field.

When the door closed, Hinata spoke. "I assume it isn't good news," she said.

"Ain't," Gaara replied with one word.

"What is it?" Arisa asked.

"Kuroi," her husband replied. He apparently wasn't in much of a mood to say more than a word at a time.

"Tsudeshimas," another voice called.

"Come in," Hinata said. The door opened and Shikamaru and Temari Nara stepped in, shooing their kids, ten year old Shikako and nine year old Asuma, away to go find the others. After them was Konohamaru Sarutobi as well as Kankuro and Matsuri, the latter shooing their daughter, Michi, away with the Nara kids.

"I'm guessing this isn't good," Kankuro said.

"Nope," Gaara replied. Matsuri gave Arisa a questioning look, who replied by giving Matsuri the "uh, he doesn't seem to speak in sentences of more than one word today" look, if such an expression existed.

_Still no information on Arata?_ Arisa asked Gaara mentally. **(A/N: will be explained in chapter three of Snapshots, which will be posted soon. Basically, the two are telepathically connected.)**

_No_, Gaara replied.

_Start saying stuff in more than one word_, Arisa mentally rolled her eyes.

Gaara ignored her and took out a map of the Five Great Nations. He took out a brush, dipped it in ink, and drew a large circle around a desert area near the Wind Country Border, a few thousand kilometers northeast of the shinobi's current location.

"According to the ANBU information from Sasuke's team, this is where Kuroi is," Gaara explained.

"Tsudeshimas," another voice called for the third time in five minutes. The door opened and two shinobi in their late thirties walked in after the latter one pushed a young child away and whispered a few words to him.

"Sorry we're late," the white haired shinobi said when he saw most of the others already in the room.

"Whattaya think, sensei?" Naruto asked, gesturing towards the decoded message. Kakashi gave Naruto an "I'm not your sensei anymore" look before accepting the scroll handed to him by his wife, Anko.

"I think we should scout it out a bit before we launch a full attack," he suggested.

"Agreed," said Anko and Arisa at the same time. The two women grinned at each other before turning to look at the two Kages.

"That does seem like the best idea," Gaara said.

_Finally, a proper sentence_, Arisa mentally said.

_Oh, shut up_, Gaara replied.

_I will never shut up_, she retorted in a joking fashion.

Gaara shot a nasty look at his wife.

'_Cause you are constantly reading my thoughts, that's why_, she added with a rather bitter tone.

_Same here, so stop complaining_, Gaara replied.

"Oi, Earth to Gaara and Arisa!" Temari yelled.

"Eh, oh, nani?" the couple said simultaneously.

"You guys are like, off in your own world or something," Naruto laughed. How right he was.

"Shut up," the redhead addressed the blonde.

"So what were you saying?" Arisa asked, glancing around the room.

"Well, we just got some pretty bad news," Kakashi explained. "News about the Arata guy."

Arisa and Gaara exchanged looks.

"He's set a new plan in motion. Kuroi has pinpointed the location of this facility and plan to infiltrate this facility within the week."

Stunned silence. The place we've called home from ten years was now no longer safe. Kesu.

Suddenly, there was a loud sound outside. Anko peeked her head out the door expecting the sound to be from some new jutsu one of the older kids taught the little ones.

What she saw made their jaws drop before we quickly jumped out of the way of a huge blast of…something.

**Cliffhangers. My specialty.**

**This is the one fic I actually don't have much of a plan for, except for inspiration from the Les Miz song, so don't expect as many updates as Followed By Pain or anything else.**

**For anyone who loves SAO, Ice Cream Kari and I are going to post a fic for that on her account. I'll tell you guys when it's officially up. Please check it out! **

**And like always, please review! **


End file.
